Missing Pink
by TheSilentLetter
Summary: A new generation of Ninjetti have finally found the missing piece to their puzzle, the only problem is that she doesn't remember who they are or who she is. A next generation story, featuring the former Ninjetti! (M for future content)
1. For the first time

So this was a whole other version of nerves, not the kind of nerves right before the big exam or the kind right before the big date. This was excitement filled with raw passion, and I Leilani Sans-Tover was experiencing these nerves for the first time. My friends are probably laughing at me right now, my bestfriend Liyah (pronounced Leah) received a photo of me in my new GI set and laughed for about ten minutes at the ridiculously stark white colours against my skin-tone. Clearly medium skin doesn't suit bleach white, but my hair was another matter entirely, I had tried to braid it to look professional but stylish at the same time, unfortunately the eight month old regrowth decided that it didn't want to look like a simple braid. It wound up being my gamer-brother calling me a 'noob' and ruffling the braid out of place, a simple push of the Xbox power button solved that problem and he soon went back to hating me. Ah, sibling love.

Anyway, back to my nerves, it was my first MMA lesson and yes I was extremely nervous for obvious reasons. The only time I have experienced MMA is watching it on YouTube and then obsessing over the sport for two months before my parents caved and let me join a class. I wasn't fat, but I wasn't exactly what you called 'athletically blessed' either, I just had an average body with short legs or was it short torso? Either way, I was only 163cm in height, yay for midgets. "Name please." Ugh, her voice sounds horrific! Something about nasal voices just made me cringe, but bad breath just sends me over the edge. Is that Garlic and chilli I smell? "Leilani Sans-Tover, the only girl in this class, see my name? Right there at the bottom of the sheet." The girl finally saw my name and ticked me off before turning to a gentleman beside her and helping him with his pose. I looked around the room trying to find the instructor to introduce myself like she told me to the night before on the phone, Sensei Zera was her name, a beautiful and powerful woman of Asian decent. "Lani, darling, over here." I could hear the smile in her warm voice as she greeted me with open arms, her almond brown eyes were full of glee and mischief while she stared at me.

Unfortunately she wasn't the only one staring, three other boys looking to be around my age of sixteen, were also watching me from their positions on the mats. "Boys, meet our newest member and already a close friend of mine, Leilani. She'll be taking the pink mat from the back room, Travis would you mind grabbing it for me?" A tan boy with the greenest eyes I've ever seen rose from a pastel green mat and marched to a door at the back of studio, he emerged with an also pastel mat but this time in a powder pink colour. He strode back to where I was standing and gently shoved the mat into my hands with a soft, "welcome to the family." Before taking his seat again, waiting for his next instructions. Why did he seem so familiar? But I'm sure if I'd ever seen that face before I would never forget it. He was gorgeous and he knew it. It was something about his eyes, I remember seeing those eyes somewhere before, the answer is gonna haunt me until I wake up at four in the morning and have the answer right in front of me.

"Leilani this is Mason Starkwhether, Samuel Jense and this is Travis Oliver, you may have heard of his father? Thomas Oliver?" Zera was almost bursting with pride over Travis' father, he was a teacher at Reefside High School, that I knew and that he sometimes taught Martial Arts at the studio. I had watched some of his fights and was thoroughly impressed with his abilities. "That's where I know you from!" I shouted at Travis who seems to have a slight pink in his cheeks at the sudden attention. "I've seen your dad fight and saw you on the sidelines with your mum and sister!" All of the Oliver's were genetically perfect and beautiful. I would kill to have perfect babies. Travis' head snapped up at the word mum and a glare crossed his features. "That woman is not my mother. She's a distraction until my mother returns. Katherine Hillard is an imposter." He marched over to the punching bag and began repeatedly punching it with such a force I've never seen before, pure hatred oozed from him in waves and it made me feel sick to my stomach.

Okay, stay away from the mummy subject, touchy. I looked back to the others only to find them part-way through an exercise, curious glances towards my direction worried me. "Leilani, dear, come over here I'll run through a routine with you to get you warmed up and then you can follow the boys. Travis are you finished now? I need you to help with Lani." Grunt. Sigh. Travis made his way over to myself and Zera, a storm still raging in his eyes but a cool expression upon his face, Travis was the leader of this group it was obvious now, but he still had to rein in his emotions, too much emotions not enough control.

Travis locked his hand around my wrist and gently guided me behind the others, he placed our hands together on my own stomach and I suddenly felt nervous, his deodorant was mixed with sweat and his breath was distinctly feeling fever hot on my neck right now. "I want you to breathe in and out, just slowly making sure you feel it in the bottom of your lungs, in the pit of your stomach." I closed my eyes and tried to slow the rapid beating of my heart, could he feel that? That feeling of electricity that lingered on our skin where we touched; like fire was spreading through my veins.

"That's good, keep breathing like that while I go through the movements." My breath hitched in my when I made the mistake to look at him; his eyes were like two green fires blazing at me. He leant towards me, staring intently at my eyes and then his gaze would venture to my lips, his eyes lingered there longer than normal. "You're supposed to me breathing. Start again." His breath smelled delicious and all I could do was stare while he chuckled and began the movements without even looking at me.

Had that just happened? Or was my imagination greater than I thought? The feeling of recognition didn't leave me, the way he brushed his hair away from his eyes or the way he stretched his toned arms felt as if I'd watched him do those things a hundred times. Throughout my entire lesson every time I tried to remember my brain just went fuzzy and I got a splitting headache. But no matter what, I will come to the bottom of this, I like knowing everything, I like answers and Travis Oliver is going to give me all of them.


	2. I know who you are

I strolled around the quiet streets of my beloved hometown, Clysfield, a fairly modern town with a whisper of history to add an array of colour into its buildings. Two weeks had passed since my first lesson and with each day I was improving, this made me feel immensely fantastic about myself. It was a warm day so I was wearing my bikinis and an opaque purple button down shirt with floral shorts, the colours complimented my skin-tone perfectly so I found a small glee in every jealous glance of the pale slender girls walking past me. Yes they were taller, yes they were skinnier but I had a tan to die for and breasts that were at times annoying but perfectly sized.

I couldn't stop thinking about the way Travis made me feel, it felt so sudden but felt completely natural. Like my body knew exactly what he wanted me to do and my body knew exactly how to feel around him. A stranger was wooing my body. I couldn't help but feel annoyed at him also; he had a smug look on his face every time I caught him staring at me because I was the one to blush not him. He knew what he was doing to me and he was enjoying every second of it. I walked into the studio for my usual meeting with Zera to get extra training to help me catch up to the others, but I couldn't find her anywhere, not out o. the mats, not by the punching bags, not even in the storage room fixing everything to be colour co-ordinated.

I heard angered voices coming from her office so I decided to check and see if she was there and needed assistance in anyway, even though she could probably kick their ass without my help. "I've waited years to find her; she's already been gone too long, she needs to know who she is before she's lost forever. I will not lose her. You know what she is to me Zera, help me! Without her we're all doomed and the blame with fall on you because you were too scared to rush her!" I knew that voice, Travis storming out of the office proved my statement correct.

He saw me standing there, outside of the door frozen in some ridiculous position I bet. His eyes travelled up and down my body with a longing glance at my lips and eyes, the carefree smile returned to his lips as he stood right in front me, his chest in my eye-line. Through his shirt I could see his muscles rippling from tight pecs to toned glorious abs, spreading through his shoulders to arms so toned and tight you could grate cheese, I shuddered as I felt his breath on my neck. His lips were so close to my ear, barely grazing the lobe as he whispered something to me. "I know who you are." And then he kissed me.

Some people say they experience fireworks when they first kissed, that didn't happen. It was more like fire, fire so cold but so blisteringly hot at the same time. I didn't realise my hands had wound themselves into his hair but they had, I didn't notice the way he grabbed my waist a little too tight but it just made it feel hotter. The way he pressed himself against me only to be matched by myself in equal frenzy. Then I realised what I was doing, I was kissing Travis in a fierce and powerful, passionate, tongue-battling, skin bruising kiss.

I pulled away, I yanked my hands out of his hair and pushed with all of my might against his rock-hard chest only to stumble myself and be caught by him. "What the hell are you doing?" I shouted at him, though I am as much to blame. His eyes grew misty, like he was remembering something and then his eyes just closed altogether. "I need to leave. I need to leave before I ruin everything." And with that Travis left me, standing there with my clothes rumpled and my hair now looking like a serious case of bed-head. "Fucking unbelievable." I rolled my eyes at his retreating figure, but the way he walked with more spring in his step gave me a confidence boost beyond belief.

What was he talking about? He knows who I am? Ruining everything? I had waited patiently for the right moment to talk to Travis about the way I felt around him, the opportunity arrives and all I do is have a full make-out session with him. Damn he was a good kisser. SHUT UP LEILANI. You just kissed your team-mate whom you've know all of two weeks, you barely know him! But that kiss felt so right, felt so new and felt so familiar as well, why must everything revolving Travis Oliver be so dang confusing.

"Lani? Are you okay?" I heard Zera emerging from her office finally, had she seen everything? I touched a finger to my lips, yes definitely swollen, well shit, I couldn't let her see my lips just in case she didn't see the kiss. "Uh, yes I'm fine, I was going to practise with you today but I suddenly don't feel so well. But… Umm… Would you be able to give me Travis' address? I need to ask him something, like something really important." I probably emphasized 'really' a little too much but hey, it was seriously important. She simply nodded at me and returned to her office, I decided to wait outside so I could leave quicker, she handed me a piece of paper with a concerned look in her eyes. It was like she was silently telling me to be careful, have an open mind for your own sake. "I'll see you bright and early tomorrow. Goodbye dear." And with that I left, to receive my answers.

Unfortunately his house was way on the outskirts of town so walking was out of the question, I walked back to my own house to find it empty, unusual but oh well. _Mum, I've gone to see a friend. Be back before you know it. LeiLei xx _I smiled at the messy scrawl of my own handwriting, my mother's pet name for me was how I always signed notes. "Mark! I need you to drive me somewhere!" He grunted meaning no. "I'll give you money!" Sigh, equals a yes. I heard the thud of a controller hitting his table as the old floorboards creaked under his steps. "Where are we going?" His hair was shoulder length these days and wavy like the ocean, he belonged on the cover of a surf magazine but was an intense video-gamer and actually worked as a high-level tester. "To Travis Oliver's house." I answered and with a raised eye-brow he led the way to his car. Answers, here I come.


	3. They don't know about us

Author's Note: Clearly I don't own the original Power Rangers, but I do own any characters that I have created.  
Author's Note 2: Travis doesn't speak through this entire chapter, it's his inner monologue that explains the back story to you, so enjoy!

Travis' POV.

How can I resist her? How can I be so close to her and not be able to kiss her or touch her the way I used to? She's been mine ever since I can remember, it's always been her. My first bestfriend, my first kiss, my first and only love. But she doesn't even know it; she has no idea who she is, who I am and the rest of the team. She can't remember us because according to her own mind we never existed before the past two weeks. And that makes this love so bittersweet.

I caved today, I went against my warnings and I kissed her, I haven't seen her in a year and that kiss made it all worth the waiting. Her body knew what to do, she knew where I liked to be touched, her body knew how to tug my hair and scratch my back. It was her subconscious and it gave me hope that she will return to me, she has to, I don't want to sound melodramatic but the fate of the world really does rest on her shoulders.

An evil is coming and if they take her then you may as well kiss your life and freedom goodbye, but if she remembers then she'll know to stay away from them, she'll know how to guard her thoughts and how to tap into her powers once again. If she remembers then she'll know how to love me again. I hate having to call her Leilani, that isn't her name; her name is far more beautiful than that. It was like her name was created especially for her. I still have the habit of calling her 'blue eyes' thankfully I haven't slipped up and called her 'my blue eyes' like I did for her pet name.

Azarliah; that was her name. It meant 'beautiful soul' in an ancient alien language; Zera had suggested it to Mikel and Lindrih before she was born one look upon her eyes and they knew the name would fit her perfectly. I was already a year old when Az' was born my parents had Mikel and Lindrih under their protection from a growing evil, fearing they would break the prophecy. Thomas and Kimberly Oliver had lived under a prophecy their whole lives, they were born to be the great Falcon and the Crane, lord and lady of the skies while their son would be grow to be the king of the jungle, the majestic Lion.

Next came Mason, son of Billy and Cestria, Stallion of the free plains, after Mason were the twins Elsie and Aya, daughters of Rocko and Aisha, Meerkat and Otter an unlikely but faithful pair, at the same time came Samuel and Azarliah, last but definitely not least. Samuel was the son of Adam and also the Stag a fierce and powerful creature that had an agreement with the Tigress, a silent and forceful killer but also a fierce and loyal friend.

It was prophesized that the Lion shall bow his head to the Lady of Tigers, the Tigress and Lion should join with two strong and brave and two faithful and clever to save all from a darkness of no return. Pretty foreboding right? Try being fifteen and having to hear that. My parents then went on to tell me of their pasts, as Power Rangers and all the years of tests and heartbreak that followed. I admired my mother's strength and her ability to risk her life to save others, and then I pitied my father's taste in woman after their unfortunate break up.

There would only be one girl for me, Azarliah Jane Metrovaah, half Italian and half Australian, 'the best of both worlds' is what the feral guys in my sports class would say. But she only held eyes for me that was how it was supposed to be, she loved me and I loved her. I would sing her to sleep whenever she had a nightmare and she would be my shoulder whenever things became too hard for me. Like my parents, I was her rock and she was my balance.

Kimberly Oliver, wife and mother of two, adopted sister to Jason Scott and best friend to Aisha DeSantos and Trini Scott. She's my mother she is the most caring and kindest person I know. As was her dear friend Trini, shortly after leaving their house Mrs Scott was hit by a drunk driver and suffered from critical blood loss and lost her life, that led to Jason Scott becoming a serious alcoholic and his son and daughter being left with the Oliver family while Kimberly tried to save her brother, like he saved her years ago.

So my mother has been gone for one year, three months and five days, Katherine stepped up to the plate as soon as she left, trying to take the mother role. I hated it. She had no right she supposed to be in England engaged to some snotty pom not living in our spare bedroom. She's taken my mother's place for the second time; mum lost herself, she lost her friends, family and the love of her life. The stress of separation and the need to please everyone was too much and so she pushed all of her loved ones away and lied to protect them from herself.

That was years ago, before my sister and I were born, when my parents were just teenagers but had already saved the world countless times. _Teenagers_. Az' and I were so young when we found out our fate yet it seems millennia ago. She was protecting us, she told us to run and save ourselves while she held him off. And we _did_. She didn't die clearly but she did lose her life, the life she knew, she lost us and we lost her. They took her and her family and moved them to a town far away from us and gave them a simple life, seems like paradise right? The only problem is that without her, they win and we lose.

We searched and searched for her, almost two years before we finally found her. I had found her sitting in the park with another guy she was laughing and blushing at something he had said, rage was an understatement of what I was feeling. Then he tried to kiss her and she shuddered at his touch, like her body was rejecting him. He didn't take that too lightly and stormed away. She probably heard my laughter because she looked at where I was sitting and my heart stirred awake already thumping with excitement.

I didn't see her again until a few days later when she waltzed into the studio, eyes bright and that beautiful smile upon her lips. Yes she didn't know about us, but I would make her remember.


	4. You'll never stand alone

A/N: I am so sorry for the late update! My internet connection was down and I had a serious case of writers block. But here you are chapter 4, one step closer to getting our Pink to remember and the return of a fan-favourite! Please review so I know what you guys are thinking and if you want me to change or add anything otherwise you guys will end up hating this story!

Chapter 4- You'll never stand alone.

Travis' POV

"Travis! Travis, wake up! Helllllooooooo?" This voice was so familiar, but it was like I hadn't heard it in so long. I didn't want to wake up, I was having the most amazing dream; Mum and Az' were sitting at the kitchen table just like they used to, talking and laughing probably about me and then Azarliah looked at me and she smiled this heart stopping smile then I couldn't breathe, she was simply too amazing. I held her in my arms again and she stared at my lips begging me to kiss her even though she knew public stuff wasn't my thing.

"I dare you." Three words escaped her throat, low and husky, she knew how to drive a man crazy and god was my blood boiling, leaning down to meet her half way I kissed her soft lips, delicate and passionate, running my tongue against her lip I chuckled as she groaned when I pulled away it was obvious the effect I had on her. This only boosted my already high ego.

"For crying out loud boy if you don't get up this instant I'm going to pour ice water over you and then tip you off this mattress, and don't you think I won't bec-"  
"Alright, alright I'm awake, sheesh. What's the rush? Why do I need to- Mum? What are you doing here?" I stopped dead in my tracks when I found my dearest mother cleaning up my bedroom, shoving my dirty clothes in the hamper and placing books and dvds back into their spots. She looked just like she did when she left except her hair was much longer, almost touching her waist like Azarliah's.

"Because a girl who looks a lot like Az' is downstairs waiting for you because she has to 'urgently speak' to you. She still doesn't remember does she? Travis you know the longer it takes for her to remember the stronger they get. You need to get a move on, your father told me you found her weeks ago, why doesn't she know yet?"

I felt like a small child again, I was being scolded by my mother and felt like she towered over me when actually she was almost half my height. I knew she would be angry at me, it was my duty to make her remember and I was doing a slack job, I was going to have to bring mum into this, I was going to need her help if I want to save Azarliah.

"She still thinks she's 'Leilani' but I have given hints and then today I kissed her, I couldn't help myself. She just looked at me and everything came flooding back, I think I scared her." Kimberly Oliver just sighed as she realised just how much things had changed since she had left, her son and daughter had grown and her future daughter-in-law was still practically M.I.A which was aging her son faster than any normal teenager.

"I'll help as much as I can, but I think that getting her parents to realise would help a substantial lot more than getting to her first. Have you even seen them since you got here?" I watched as my mother walked out of my bedroom to find Azarliah standing in the hallway, a shocked expression present on her face. "Blue eyes I can explain-"  
"DON'T you dare call me that, you make it sound like I'm CRAZY! I KNOW who I am; I am Leilani Sans-Tover! If ANYONE is crazy it's YOU!" I don't think I've ever heard her yell at someone like this before, she had pain and anger present in her beautiful eyes her finger was pointed at me, accusing me of calling her crazy, she wasn't crazy, she just didn't know.

"Leilani? Sweetheart, breathe, deep breath come on, come sit down and we can talk things through quietly and rationally." Azarliah latched onto my mother's hand for dear life, her life really did boil down to this moment and this conversation. Would she believe us or would she run away and all hope for a saviour would be lost?

I reached to grab her hand like I usually did for comfort, hers and my own but she snatched her hand away from me and set a death glare my way. "If looks could kill." Was all I could mumble before my own mother silenced me with an even scarier glare; I won't hear the end of this. "I came here to ask you why it feels like I know you, why even though that was the first time we've kissed; it felt like we'd done it a hundred times before, the same emotions the same intense passion and loss of words or coherent thoughts. But now I know, because you think I'm someone else, but my body is betraying me."

How do I respond to that? She has the proof right in front of her but her Phadorian stubbornness is shining through and she can't accept it. "Listen to what you're saying; you're saying that you feel like you know me, damn even your BODY knows me, your heart knows me but that beautiful head of yours is holding up some big ass stop signs and so you disagree with everything that is standing right in front of you!"

I felt so angry, why did it have to be this hard? Was this part of their tricks? Take her memory and replace it with a life that never happened, put blocks in her mind and whenever she felt like she knew someone or something she had to ignore the obvious and continue on as if it never happened. _Never happened_. Like _we_ never happened, like our _team_ never happened, like her _sacrifice_ never happened.

Sacrifice. She made a huge one for all of us, she's the key, they know that, we know that the only one who doesn't is obviously her and they made sure that she never will. _"You guys have to run okay? I can handle them, it's me they want not you lot so please just run, if you guys don't survive then I truly will be lost forever. Now run!" The others ran but I halted, my hand latched onto her arm, the look she gave me made my hand drop to my side as anger boiled inside of me._

"_I can't let you do that Az' we're supposed to stick together, you and me, a dynamic duo remember? Fuck I love you so you're not going in there by yourself; you go with me or not at all. You're my girlfriend I'm supposed to protect you not let you get taken away by the bad guys." I stood there with my arms crossed over my chest watching her as tears filled her eyes, her helmet dropped to the ground as she pulled me close to her._

"_Travis, if I don't go now, how will you rescue me in the future? When I need you? I can handle this because I know at the end of it we'll be together; you're the only one who can make me remember. I love you, so damn much… Catch ya on the flipside." She smiled that brilliant smile before running full speed straight for Migraag's ship and to her impending doom. _

"Your name is Azarliah Jane Metrovaah, your mother is Italian and your father Australian, I've known you your whole life and I love you, you love me, your best friend's names are Elsie and Aya, twin girls that you've also known your whole life. You're part of a team of Ninjetti Power Rangers as our parents were before us; your spirit animal is the Tigress fierce, powerful and loyal. Loyalty to your team is how you lost your memory, the bad guys, Migraag and co stole your memory because you are the key to their downfall, but since you were a young girl of almost fifteen they spared your living life and stole your memory life. If that makes sense, and gave you a new one.

You have to believe me, your family were also taken that day, and your parents have no idea who they actually are and your brother! Markus was set to lead his own team of rangers before he was taken; all of you have people who are awaiting your return. You told me only I could bring your memory back. Here give me your arm." She hesitantly held her arm out to me; I pushed away the opaque material in the way and gently placed my lips to the inside of her upper arm. As I expected a faint pink glow erupted from her skin and a small tattoo arose on her arm.

"What is that? This is getting beyond weird; you kiss my arm and bam a magic tattoo?" Her eyes were boring into mine and she gently traced her fingertips against the old tattoo. "You got that tattoo with the rest of us when we went to Phados to retrieve our powers and spirit animals. It has your name and your spirit animal, the tiger in Phadorian script. This is the only proof I can show you right now, you just have to believe me." I couldn't stand being in that room any longer, I had to leave and that was exactly what I did. I ran away from her like I did those few years ago.

"Travis! Where do you think you're going?!" I recognised my sister's voice shouting at me from the top of the staircase. "You can't quit now, not when you're so close to getting through to her!"  
"Trinity! Now is not the time to lecture me on how to get her back, I've heard every single idea you've had over the last two years. I need time to gather my thoughts and get my emotions in check." I continued my walk into the kitchen to find my father sitting at the kitchen table grading his usual high school quizzes. He glanced up at me above his glasses, the look upon his face told me he heard everything what he did next surprised even me, he dug through his pocket and held out the keys to his prized car, a black 2010 Chevrolet Camaro. "Take a drive Travis that always clears your head." My father didn't need to tell me twice.


	5. Far Away

Author's note: Okay so we're back to our main's point of view! I finished this like last week or so but I waited to upload it just so I could do some final touch ups. I hope you like this chapter, it means a lot to me, so please review and tell me your thoughts!

Chapter 5- Far Away.

I couldn't believe it, he ran. He ran away from me after completely making my mind implode and left me in a room with a beautiful stranger who wouldn't stop looking at me with this smug look on her face. Kimberly Oliver was more beautiful than any story or photo could do justice, I can understand now why Travis didn't like that Kat woman now, Katherine herself was a beautiful blonde bombshell from Australia like my father but compared to the American beauty that was Kim she didn't stand a chance in Travis' eyes. I looked bland and boring compared to either women.

"Do you believe him now? After everything he has shown you?" The velvety sound of Mrs Oliver's voice brought me back to reality. Did I believe him? My eye fell down to the tattoo that Travis made appear on my arm, could it be true could I actually be a Power Ranger? I looked to her again, her doe brown eyes boring into mine, pleading me to believe them both.

"Let me tell you a story of a young couple with a young son and a beautiful baby on the way, they were excited for this baby because they knew of an ancient Phadorian prophecy that claimed a young girl of mixed traditions would meet with the legacies of the first warriors to banish all evil from Earth and protect its' allies from the same evil.

The couple went into hiding with their friends who would be able to protect them until the children were of age and could be told of their future and their destiny. Darling I've watched you go from a bumbling stumbling blonde haired girl to a beautiful young woman maturing far before your time because you felt it was your duty to be the leader, because of that prophecy you never got the childhood you deserved. You lot were always training and always preparing for when they attacked." Her eyes were glistening with unshed tears while her hands were tightly grasping onto mine.

She loved me, it was clear now, the way she looked at me with such motherly-like love and protectiveness. _Thump_. My eyes flicked to the door as I caught sight of the Legendary Thomas Oliver, his eyes held the same love as Kimberly's did. He slightly nodded his head in my direction as if to tell me it was all true. "You need to come downstairs sweetheart, there's something you need to see." And with that he fell to the shadows and slipped down the stairs.

My steps were muffled by a soft song playing from what appeared to be a small room off to the side, waiting at the bottom of the staircase was Mr Oliver pointing me towards the music. "It's good seeing you again kiddo, I remember when you were just four years old and demanded that Travis never speak to you again because he said that your toy tiger was weird looking." He laughed after he finished speaking while he put a hand on my head and messed up my hair his hand then slipped to my shoulder and nudged me towards the door. The smirk and wink that took over his face did nothing to comfort me for what was waiting in that room.

There were flowers everywhere, but not just any flowers, my favourite flowers. Peonies, pink and white ones scattered all around the room. I also so stacks of photos around the room, young kids laughing and playing at various different places. It was the same faces though just aging and changing into maturity. Travis was sitting in the middle of the room on a stool a dark stained guitar sitting atop his leg while he strummed quietly murmuring a familiar song.

"Do you remember this song? I sang it to you when you returned from visiting Dulcea on Phados. Do you like the flowers? They're your favourite if I remember correctly, every year on your birthday I would buy you a whole lot of them and sing you our song, you always did love Nickelback." His fingers moved delicately along the guitar as the song finally registered in my mind, it was Far Away by Nickelback a song I always held dearly to my heart.

"Please sing for me." It was just a whisper but it rang out in the room, he played so beautifully I craved to hear his voice, I begged to know if his voice was just as beautiful. His eyes stared into mine a small smirk evident on his lips; I couldn't help but crave to kiss him again, to feel the softness and feel the passion that burst in my heart. "As you wish my pink princess." And then the magic began.

_**This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait  
Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know**_

I couldn't help myself, I stepped closer to him. One step, two steps, three and four.

_**That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long  
I keep dreaming you'll be with me  
and you'll never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore  
**_

It felt too familiar, I have heard this song before, I've heard him singing before. He was so beautiful in the afternoon light, the scent of the flowers surrounded us and I was lost in the song. The feelings he was putting into every word, it broke my heart.

_**On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of hell to hold your hand  
I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know-**_

"I love you." He stopped mid song when he heard me speak.

I remember. I remember seeing him in every moment of my life. I remember us lying under a tree one day and he told me we'd be married when we reached the right age. I remember him telling me he loved me for the first time when I was 12. We were so young yet so old. Always training, always fighting and preparing for when the war would begin.

"Travis I remember, and Travis I love you." I stepped close to him but he refused to look at me. He gently placed his guitar on the stand and kept his eyes to floor as he turned to me, then finally the sparks I was waiting for. "About time." He said before smashing his lips onto mine. I relished in the feeling of having his body so close to mine, of feeling the warmth that emitted from his very core but most of all I felt the love that poured from his very soul into mine as my love did to him.

It took me a few minutes to realize we were both crying and I know it's because of the extreme happiness we were both feeling. "You cannot believe how long I've waited to do that." His voice came soft and panting in my ear as he tried to regain his breath. I chuckled as I finally looked into his beautiful green eyes that reflected his power from within I leaned high to reach his ear and whispered "Didn't stop you before." Before ruffling his hair and skipping out of the room.

"Are you coming or do I have to drag you around by your ears? I have to go see my dearest mother and father in law and my little sister. It feels like forever since I've seen them." The same wink that only comes with knowing the Olivers for many years crossed my features. Travis rolled his eyes but none the less followed me out of the small room to find his parents waiting for us with open arms.

"Hey guys, I'm finally home." And thus the waterworks began, I was finally back and now I was ready to defeat the foes who stole my life away from me. Pink is back bitches.


End file.
